The Homeless Heart
by XxPetalxXz
Summary: A child who was born to obey his father and soon to take over the business the father had created. the child was put under stress and his father disowned him if he got anything wrong but what happens when he takes over the business and hires a blonde lady the same age as him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im XxPetalxXz and this story is about a grayxlucy fanfiction!

Heres the summary.

A child who was born to obey his father and soon to take over the business the father had created. the child was put under stress and his father disowned him if he got anything wrong but what happens when he takes over the business and hires a blonde lady the same age as him?


	2. Chapter 2

By the age of 22 his father retired and announced his son coming to the business but instead of being happy gray was bored and had an what you would call Ice stare like he was starring right through you. Gray was born for this life and now he has it. After the party he saw his best friend Natsu who was as dense as a brick wall yet he had smartness and used it for when he had business to attend to but other times he was an Idiot.

Natsu and gray walked up to their offices but as usual Natsu was talking and being an idiot amd gray was indeed bored so he started an argument between him and Natsu.

2 weeks later

"So your name is lucy heartfilia you are 22 years old and has this job?" Asked mirajane who was a nice pretty lady. "Yes im very happy I have this job as the CEO assistant" says lucy. " well right this way, this is your desk, behind in that room is the CEO you must do as he says with no buts. Hes quite a well.. eerr a man who is mean sometimes when he's in a bad mood so try not to get on his bad side." Said mirajane"thanks for telling me that, its a big help." Said lucy.

"Ooh and one thing lucy he has a friend who stalks him and asked for things like a gold digger. Try not to be around when she's here she's quite rude to pretty girls." Thanks" "oh and lucy call me mira"

" now you have to get all the paperwork for gray and bring it here" said mira as she smiles lucy mouth drops.

So lucy goes over and picks up the hug paper stacks which is really heavy. She climbs in the lift only to be joined by a tall man with raven hair. "What level are you going to?" asks the man "the top level" says lucy. The man looks down at the girl and sees she quite young "just exactly how old are you?" he asks "22" she replied "how about you?" She asks "same age" he says.

"Awww how long does it take to get to the top level these are really really heavy" yells lucy mentally. But she closes her eyes and sighs.

The raven haired man swiftly picked up half the stack with one hand, lucy can see again but wondering where the other stack went she loocked up to see the raven haired man picked it up to help her, she smiled at him and thanked him for his help. The lift finally got to the top level lucy started walking out with the raven haired man behind her , she put the paper down and he did the same, as lucy was fixing some paper and making it neat again the raven haired man walked into the office where the CEO works and closed the door making Lucy think. Until she relies he was gray the new CEO lucy had no idea who he was but now she does. "Oooh aren't i lucky hehe" says lucy as she sweatdrops


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's pov.

It was my lunch break & a women I learned named Erza came in. She was holding a golf club & a cup, she asked if I wanted to play , a smirk planted on here face at the time. I agreed happily to the idea.

We're in a serious game & I was about to hit it in when someone's foot stopped it, I looked up at the person who stopped it. My face turned blank as I saw it was my boss who stopped it "hehe hey Sir" I say as I rub my head with my hand. He leans down and picks up the ball. He frowns at me and Erza we both return the look but with an awkward smile. He sighs then looks up with a terrifying look on his face. Erza ran off and left me alone saying " Sorry Lucy I have to go, Goodluck." I frowned at her and yelled " Erza don't leave me!" I sweat dropped and turned around to face my boss. " Lucy heartfilia," he says in a deep scary voice " might I remind you, that you're my assistant and is here to work I am a busy man and don't need people to forget their place in this work place" he says. "Y-yes sir" I managed to say out. He walks back into his office after he closed the door I let out a a large sigh.

it was time to go home so I went to my boss's office and knocked on the door. I told him I was going home now. He looked up and said " oh night then." He said a little bored like. I went out of the building to my car it took me five mins to get to the store for some groceries as soon as I've finished shopping I went straight home I cooked dinner & went to sleep. I woke up the next day to the sound of beeping from my alarm clock I clicked it off and walked to the bath tub and had a nice relaxing bath. I heard someone yell "hurry up Lucy! " I got into my uniform and walked out the door to see Erza there witha smile on her face.

Hey guys just want to imform you I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH. Heres the chapter =^ ^=


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to my alarm, I took a bath and heard someone call my name " lucy hurry up" I know that voice I thought. I put on my uniform and walked outside to see erza standing there with her car. I give her a questioning look. " guess what there's a business ball and ive asked if we can have a day off to shop for a dress." Says erza.

So here I am shopping for dresses. We have gone into dozens of shops and finally we've found a dress that I like. It was black simple yet very classy and beautiful dress.

Erza and I finally went home to my place and gossiped about people. Soon there was mira and her little sister levy and for some reason natsu had being invited. But that was a good thing because we dressed him up in clothes put make-up on him and made him walk down the street while talking like a girl. The fact that he did it was because of erza bullied him into it even though he was the boss for most of us.

He finally escaped from the Devils (us) and said he is never going to come with us in any place. As soon as natsu was gone mira said "sooo.. lisanna you were blushing alot when your near natsu" we all look at her with questioning eyes. Finally she said " fine! I like him okay?" We all smirked and levy was laughing. Lisanna said "stop laughing levy! What about you and the man with metal on his face! " she stopped laughing and just wiggled her fingers.

A month later . It was time for the ball Erza and lucy were getting ready they put on their makeup put their hair up. We heard a beep outside as we were walking out we saw a limo parked outside the person inside it was levy, lisanna natsu, mira and gray we both went inside the limo and said our greetings. We arrived much earlier than others we sat down were all the important people sat which made us important aswell.

Classy music was playing and everyone was teasing natsu, mira had decided to show them the photos of him with makeup on, with his hair tied in piggy tails. It was really entertaining. But then a women with bleached blonde hair, Pure white skin which was clearly fake, her face had being slapped with makeup. She was big and curvy in the right places, she had a medium waist and she was in a red revealing dress that was 2 sizes too small. As she walked people got out of her way. "Ooh god" said gray who was seated next to me. I frowned at him and gave him a questioning look. " ooh right you only just got here a month ago" said mira " shes the girl ive told you about when we first met, the gold digger. " said mira yet again. "Ooh her... is she mean?" I ask everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. " shes the rudest person ever she even tried to take on erza." Said levy as she points to erza who's snaping her fingers ready for round two.

Everyone sweat dropped and waited for the dragon who talks to come. "She wasn't even invited to this!" Gray says while glaring at her. "Ooh Gray-kun why wasn't I invited here?" She says in a sweet voice."Because you weren't." Gray replied she clearly didnt like his reply to her she shot him a glare and then at me. She sat next to him and hugged his arm and tried to give him a kiss. Gray pulled back and asked to swap seats with erza. Erza smirked and agreed to his request. She looked at the girl with glaring eyes. The girl clenched her jaw as she wisely stayed quiet.

Wine was served all around and a women named cana who was in charge of security was drinking bottles of it. But not as much as the girl in the red dress she was on her 10th bottle. Most of us were still on our first or second glass.

A lady with white hair came to the stage and started singing lovely some people danced with others in their dresses a man with blue hair asked Erza if she wanted to join him she of course accepted his offer. Levy went with the metal man lisanna went with natsu and I got asked by a man with light brown hair.

Thats the end for this chapter... :)


	5. Chapter 5

As I danced with the brown haired man I kinda loss interest in him I started to advert my eyes to other places to ease my loss of interest of the brown haired man. But something or should I say some one caught my eye.

Breaking the contact with yhe person the dance ended and everyone sat down for another speech but some man.

I asked my boss who he was and he just shrugged his shoulders as if he did like me anymore. He drummed his fingers on the table Cleary he had no more patience with people right now. I looked at my left to see the blonde girl who erza quoted ' the Bleached Cow'.

The girl glared at me and said to gray

"Gray-kun... hunny can we leave now alot of well.." she looked at me and erza with distasteful glare "Ugly girls are looking at you. So we should thy leave" she ssid trying to sound smart. I stifled a laugh while erza couldn't help but burst out laughing. She stopped when gray have his eyes closed and arms folded. He opened his eyes and glared straight at the bleached cow and said.

" I don't like talking to people who offend my workers, I also don't like trash. So if you'll pless excuse yourself from this place or do you want to make a scene?"

The girl glared at him and said " shut ya mouth rich boy. People like you are the ones who get beaten up by other with your mouth it wont be hard."

Sir smiled at her and said "try me" he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He asked for security and some men showed up right after. They tried to ask nicely to the bleached girl to leave but she grabbed a glass and went to smash it on the floor near lucy. Everyone scattered away before she could and lucy's boss grabbed her before she got hurt.

The security guards when to tackled her down andcalled the police to arrest her.

Everyone was now leaving and as soon as lucy got to her bed she fell asleep right away.

Hey guys hopefully u loved it! I might add more to this chappy but for now its like this. P.s I DO NOT own fairytail only the plot n ii t the characters but the plot.


End file.
